Luz de Luna
by Laali Cullen
Summary: Los Vulturis se fueron, pero la felicidad no dura mucho tiempo... Alguien rapta a Renesmee. ¿Quién la tendrá? ¿Podrán salvarla de las garras enemigas?
1. Normalidad

Capítulo 1: Normal

Todos estaban felices porque todo había terminado. Todos menos los del clan de Denali, ya que ellos habían perdido a una de sus compañeras, que por lo que sabia se llamaba Irina. La misma que les había informado a los Vulturis de mi existencia, aunque en realidad no tuviera ni idea de la situación.

Uno por uno, todos los invitados se fueron. Yo estaba muy cansada, pero quería volver a ver a mi Jacob antes de que se fuera... aunque no lo logré.

Me desperté en mi cuna y miré a los lados. Ya era de mañana.

Mami entró a la habitación y me alzó con ternura.

-Buenos días, mi amor –me saludó.

Me acunó con los brazos y yo le toqué la mejilla expresándole mi sed.

-Hoy vamos a cazar –me comentó sonriendo.

Puse mala cara al instante, y le toqué la mejilla expresando mi desacuerdo.

-Nada de peros Renesmee –intentó mostrarse firme, pero no funcionó.

En ese momento entró papi a la habitación y me sonrió.

-Buenos días –me saludó, y yo le tendí las manos.

Él me tomó en brazos. Yo toqué su mejilla –aunque sabía que él podía ver lo que yo pensaba sin necesidad de hacerlo- y pensé en lo que había ocurrido hacía unos minutos con mami.

-Tienes que cazar, Nessie, o vas a dejar al mundo sin sangre donada –dijo bromeando.

Yo puse los ojos en blanco.

Papi me entregó a mami, y ella me puso en su espalda. Luego emprendimos el viaje a casa de los abuelitos y los tíos, la gran casa blanca.

Antes de saltar el gran lago, escuchamos un potente aullido de alegría, y minutos después vimos como mi Jacob salía de entre los árboles.

-Sujétate fuerte, Renesmee –me pidió mami.

Me agarré fuerte y saltó el lago en perfecta sincronía con papi.

Apenas llegamos, Jake me tendió los brazos y yo me bajé de los de mami y fui hacia él.

Y así, en sus brazos, entré a la casa.

-------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

**Bueno, la perspectiva va a ir cambiando para hacer mejor la dinamica del fic.**

**Espero que les haya gustado el comienzo, porque a partir de ahora NADA va a estar bien...**


	2. Amor de Padre

Amor de Padre

Edward Porta La Voz

Renesmee corría por el prado de la casa, y Jacob correteaba detrás de ella como un tarado. Ella se subió a un árbol, y él se estiró y la recogió de la rama a la que se sostenía. Ella rió y le tocó la mejilla, y él vino hacia la casa.

- Renesmee dice que tiene sed, pero no quiere avisarles porque no quiere ir de casa –me comentó.

- La idea no era que se lo dijeras precisamente... –le espetó ella enfadada.

- No era que la imprimación te impulsaba a darle todo lo que ella deseaba, chucho? –le pregunté en plan sádico. Todavía no me gustaba nada esa relación, pero el hecho de llevarme bien con Jacob desde la batalla había mejorado un poco la situación.

Solo un poco.

_Sabes perfectamente que la prioridad es su salud, chupasangres_, dijo mentalmente, _si ella quisiera morir tirándose de un acantilado, no la dejaría. Esto es algo parecido._

Lo del acantilado me hizo recordar cuando Bella "quizo jugar a un juego que consistía en saltar del acantilado" y casi pierde la vida en ello. No pude evitar una mueca de dolor, y el licántropo se dio cuenta.

- Ups, lo siento Edward –se disculpó.

- ¿Qué pasa aquí? –preguntó Bella, entrando en la habitación.

Renesmee le tendió inmediatamente los brazos. Jacob la dejó en el suelo y ella corrió hacia su madre, quien la recibió con ternura.

La única que le podía ganar a Jacob en un mano a mano con Renesmee era mi Bella, aunque la niña nunca desearía tomar una decisión como aquella.

- Estábamos discutiendo sobre la caza –le contestó Renesmee con su aguda voz de soprano-, y papi estaba a punto de dejarme tomar sangre donada... –sonrió ante la broma.

Todos reímos.

- ¡RENESMEE CARLIE CULLEN! –la llamaron desde la habitación contigua- ¡VEN AQUÍ EN ESTE MOMENTO!

_Llego la hora del álbum familiar_, pensó Alice con entusiasmo.

Puse los ojos en blanco.

- ¿Otra vez? –preguntó Renesmee, resignada.

- Maldita la hora en la que sacaste la renuencia de tus padres para la moda –susurró Alice, entrando en la habitación, y volvimos a reir- ¿Vamos?

- De acuerdo –dijo ella, tendiéndole los brazos a su tía.

Alice la tomó y le susurró:

- Tengo un vestido perfecto para tu salida de caza...

Vimos a la pequeña poner los ojos en blanco antes de que desapareciera por la puerta, y volvimos a reír.

Ella siempre estaba radiante, y vivía irradiando alegría. Esa pequeña radiante era mi hija... esa palabra todavía me sonaba extraña, aunque ya debía de haberme hecho a la idea de que era padre.

Mi pequeña Renesmee...

---------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

**La idea con estos capítulos tan cortos es demostrarles lo que siente cada personaje en esta nueva etapa en la que entra Renesmee en sus vidas, que comprende de su nacimiento en adelante.**


	3. Desfile de Modas

Alice Porta La Voz

Mi pequeña sobrina... ¿cómo me sentía con ello? Era hermosa, y valía la pena soportar la falta de visiones por ella. Era mi modelo perfecto para los vestidos de niños que diseñaba, y el modelo perfecto para los peinados de Rosalie.

Desfiló por la inmaculada alfombra, como ya era costumbre, con un hermoso vestido color rosa de mangas cortas del más elegante satén que iba pegado al cuerpo y le llegaba unos siete centímetros arriba de la rodilla. Elegante y muy cómodo para cazar. Perfecto para la ocasión. Encima llevaba un saco de lana del mismo color, cuyas mangas eran amplias para dar una absoluta libertad de movimiento.

Llevaba el pelo suelto, pero con unos gruesos mechones tirados atrás que se juntaban en una pequeña colita en la parte posterior sujetada con un broche del mismo rosa que el vestido, cayendo en una sola fila de rizos del color cobrizo de Edward.

Esme le sacaba una foto tras otra, pero ella seguía caminando como en un desfile, sin inmutarse, y sonreía cuando la cámara le enfocaba el rostro. Las hermosas sandalias también rosas, cuyas cuerdas se enrollaban alrededor de la pierna hasta un poco más del tobillo, le daban un toque sutil al conjunto. Sonreí de la alegría.

A ella no le gustaba toda la parafernalia de un desfile de modas, ni mucho menos; había salido con la renuencia de sus padres a la moda. Pero, por suerte, había salido a Bella en una cosa: aunque no le gustara a ella, le gustaba complacernos a nosotras.

Agradecí a los cielos por ello. Si no hubiera sido así, probablemente estaríamos de rodillas ante ella, pidiéndole que nos dejara hacer el desfile.

Rosalie Porta La Voz

-Creo que terminamos por hoy –dijo Alice.

La hermosa sonrisa de la pequeña a la que tanto quería relampagueó en su rostro perfecto.

- Puedes ir con papá y mamá –dije, obviando al chucho sarnoso ese. Odiaba que se le acercara mucho a Renesmee. Si, Renesmee; si Bella le había puesto ese nombre, así le diría, ¡ni siquiera mencionaría el tonto apodo que le había puesto el chucho! Eso lo había decidido hacía poco, pero estaba dispuesta a empezar cuanto antes.- Pero primero, ven a darle un abrazo a la tía Rosalie –dije, abriendo mis brazos.

Ella se acercó corriendo hacia mí y me abrazó. Yo me erguí con ella en brazos, y ella apoyó su mano en mi mejilla.

Me mostró la situación de la caza y me expresó casi a gritos que no quería alimentarse de sangre de animales.

-Veré que puedo hacer –le susurré

Ella me sonrió, pero yo no me creía capaz de converser a Edward y a Bella.

Fui con ella en brazos hasta el living.

- ¿Saben? Creo que podrían dejar que Renesmee... –comencé.

- No, Rosalie; Renesmee tiene que salir a cazar con nosotros, tiene que acostumbrarse a este estilo de vida. De a poco, claro está, pero debe –me interrumpió Edward- Hemos acordado que saldremos de caza una vez al mes durante tres meses, luego una vez cada dos semanas durante tres meses... así se acostumbrará de forma paulatina a nuestra forma de vida.

- De acuerdo –acepté, sabiendo que no conseguiría nada con rebatirle –Lo intenté –le susurré a la pequeña en mis brazos- Y en realidad, tienen razon. No es tan malo después de todo... –le confié.

Ella me tocó la mejilla y me mostró la escena, con el agradecimiento impreso en ella, aunque también sentí su resignación.

- Por nada.

La dejé en el suelo y ella corrió hacia su madre.

Bella la subió a su espalda y Edward y el chucho se prepararon para partir.


	4. Nieve

Bella Porta La Voz

Todos estaban preparados para partir: mi perfecta hija ya se había encaramado en mi espalda; mi perfecto esposo estaba a mi lado; y mi perfecto mejor amigo –y futuro _yerno_, me obligué a pensar- estaba saliendo afuera para transformarse.

Se metió corriendo en la espesura de los árboles y reapareció unos segundos después en su forma lobuna. Apenas lo vimos, empezamos a correr.

Llegamos al bosque donde solíamos cazar, y mi pequeña se bajó ágilmente de mi espalda, y empezó a corretear por la nieve. Anteriormente no había tenido tiempo de disfrutarla, ya que el día anterior –por Dios, ¡los Vulturis habían llegado y se habían ido apenas ayer!-, cuando la nieve llegó a formar una capa sobre el suelo, había estado más ocupada intentando saber si seguiría viviendo.

Una bola de nieve impacto contra su espalda. Me volví rápidamente para ver quien había osado hacerle eso a mi pequeña, pero solo había sido Jake quien, a modo juguetón, había tomado un poco con la boca y se lo había lanzado.

Renesmee iluminó su rostro con otra de sus resplandecientes sonrisas. Junto un poco de nieve con sus manitas, formó una perfecta bola, y se la lanzó a Jacob. Él intentó esquivarla –y lo intentó de veras- pero las patas se le habían hundido demasiado en la nieve y no pudo esquivarla a tiempo.

La bola impacto directo en su hocico.

Y así empezó la lucha.

La nieve volaba en todas direcciones, lanzada desde los dos extremos. Renesmee era bastante rápida, y para tirar las bolas se impulsaba hacia arriba desde donde tenía una mejor vista panorámica del lugar.

Edward y yo mirábamos divertidos la escena. Hasta que, en un momento, Renesmee me miró a mí y Jacob a mi esposo –los dos en una perfecta sincronía- y nos lanzaron, respectivamente, la bola que tenían en las manos.

- Te vas a arrepentir –le dije en broma a la pequeña.

Y empecé a perseguirla por el páramo.

Con mi vista periférica pude percibir como Edward y Jacob se enzarzaban en una gran guerra de bolas de nieve, a tanta velocidad que aparecía un borrón blanco a la altura de sus cabezas.

Sólo tarde cinco segundos en atrapar a mi pequeña –y eso porque le había dejado un poco de tiempo- y, cuando lo hice, la abracé desde atrás y me tiré con ella a la nieve de manera tal que ella no sufriera daño alguno.

Renesmee se empezó a reír entre mis brazos, y yo me reí con ella.

Luego, la ayudé a levantarse y empecé a sacudirle la nieve de encima. No me apetecía lo más mínimo que se enfermara.

Edward y Jacob se acercaron a nosotras riendo. Antes de llegar, pude ver como este último le daba un golpecito amistoso a mi esposo.

Nunca me terminaría de acostumbrar a la camadería que se había establecido entre ellos.

- A ver, Nessie, ¿hueles algo interesante? –le preguntó Edward con la voz rara: estaba haciendo de mediador con Jacob.

Renesmee estaba acostumbrada por lo que miró a Jacob en vez de a Edward, como si la voz hubiera salido de su enorme cuerpo lobuno. Olfateó el aire helado y, después de arrugar la nariz –tanto por el frío como por el olor, estaba segura- dijo:

- Hay una manada de ciervos por el noroeste.

- Te apuesto a que cazo al más grande –le dijo Jake por medio de Edward, con su rostro lobuno mostrando un ademán competitivo, y Renesmee sonrió al instante.

- Yo cazaré al más grande –le aseguró ella.

Y los dos salieron corriendo hacia los árboles.

Iba a seguirlos cuando mi instinto me hizo pararme en seco y mirar alrededor. Con mi vista periférica me percate de que Edward hacía lo mismo. Su rostro ya no tenía ese deje infantil de antes, sino que se mostraba cauto.

Y, cuando ya íbamos a ir tras Renesmee y Jacob, aparecieron tres figuras entre las sombras...


	5. El Dragón y el Pájaro

Jacob Porta la Voz

Corrí juntó a Renesmee por los árboles, siguiendo el olor que ella había captado.

Vi la mueca que puso cuando vio al rebaño, pero al verme cargar contra ellos, corrió decidida y se abalanzó contra el macho, el más grande de todos.

Yo me abalancé contra la hembra más grande del conjunto.

Cuando estuvieron muertos, los comparamos. El suyo era más grande, sin dudas.

La miré dándole a entender eso –ya que ella me comprendía perfectamente- y una sonrisa de triunfo se extendió por su hermoso rostro, iluminándolo.

-Sí, gane! –gritó con alegría, y empezó a alimentarse.

Yo hice lo mismo.

Lo sentí, sentí que alguien estaba al acecho. Lo percibí en el aire, como una corriente que pasara gritando peligro, peligro!. Dejé mi caza a medias y escudriñe el bosque.

Nessie se percató de mi estado y, luego de succionar el último poco de sangre que le quedaba a su caza, dejó la carcasa vacía en el suelo cubierto de nieve, se limpió el poco de sangre que le había quedado en los labios con el dorso de la mano y se acercó a mí. Se agarró de la pelambrera de mi pata delantera derecha con sus dos manos y miró hacia el frente, buscando lo que fuera que me había molestado.

De repente, aparecieron ante nosotros dos sombras de lo más extrañas. Se acercaron poco a poco, y cuando estuvieron más cerca, pudimos verlos.

Pero, ¡¿qué eran esas monstruosidades?!

Los dos eran tan grandes y tan corpulentos como yo. Uno era rojo como una llama, y se parecía muchísimo a un dragón de un libro para colorear que había tenido de pequeño.

Un momento... ¡¿Un dragón?!

El otro era de color rosa pastel. Era un pájaro, sin ninguna duda, pero era tan grande y corpulento como yo y el...dragón.

Sentí como Nessie se estremecía y empezaba a temblar de miedo. Esos monstruos estaban salidos de mis peores pesadillas de niño...

Me senté en el pasto. Nessie entendió el mensaje al instante, y se subió de un ágil salto a mi lomo. Me erguí rápidamente, y dejé los dientes al descubierto. Si querían a mi Nessie, deberían pasar por sobre mi cadáver.

No había nadie en fase en ese momento. Oh, por Dios, ¿por qué me tenía que pasar esto cuando estaba solo con Nessie?

Sentí como una manita se posaba sobre mi cabeza –el lugar que Nessie tenía más cerca-, y apareció en mi mente la misma escena, pero con una advertencia que claramente decía: ¡Jake, corre! ¡Busquemos a mis papás y salgamos de aquí!

Bella y Edward...

¿Dónde estaban ellos? ¿Por qué no venían? ¿Qué el chupasangre no podía escucharme ahora? ¿Por qué no podía escucharme justo en el momento en el que más le necesitaba?

_¡Chupasangre, tenemos compañía!_, le grité mentalmente, _Te va a parecer raro, pero aparecieron un dragón y un pájaro, los dos de mi tamaño aproximadamente, y nos están acechando... no temo por mi vida, ¡temo por la niña! Creo que puedo con ellos, pero ¿y si hay más?_

Ya estaba a cinco metros de mis atacantes.

Y se abalanzaron sobre nosotros.

El primero fue el enorme pájaro. Se me tiró encima como un poseso. Yo me erguí en mis patas traseras y le lancé un zarpazo en medio del ojo. El ave monstruosa se desvió de la trayectoria, segada por el lacerante dolor de su ojo. Me anoté un punto a mi favor.

Nessie seguía bien sujeta a mi lomo, y estaba seguro de que no se caería de allí.

El que parecía un dragón nos miró encolerizado y... ¡Nos lanzó fuego!

Lo esquivé rápidamente, yendo para un costado, y las llamas prendieron uno de los árboles que estaban detrás de mí.

Era un dragón, sin lugar a dudas.

Escuché el grito ensordecedor de Nessie, y me giré para ver si estaba bien. Si, ella estaba bien, pero el pájaro se abalanzó sobre mí y me dio un picotazo terrible en la parte superior de la cabeza.

Sentí como el líquido caliente empezaba a manar de allí y el grito horrorizado de la niña.

Luego, recordé que ella era mitad vampiro.

-¡Tápate la nariz! –le pedí a gritos.

Ella me tocó en una parte de la pelambrera a la que todavía no había llegado la sangre, mostrándome la parte superior de mi cabeza –casi me desmayo al ver la herida-, y diciéndome que el olor de su sangre no la atraía para nada, que me quedara tranquilo.

Empecé a sentir el dolor. La herida empezaba a cerrarse, pero eso no quería decir que no pudiera desmayarme por el dolor momentáneo. Luché por mantenerme conciente, pensando siempre en que debía proteger a la niña.

El ave se abalanzó de nuevo sobre mí. Me erguí otra vez para darle un zarpazo, pero sentí como algo me quemaba las patas.

Los dos monstruos se habían confabulado, y me atacaban a la vez.

Me distraje con el fuego y sólo sentí el picotazo.

Caí débil en la nieve, y vi como mi sangre la tenía de un escarlata intenso.

-¡Jake! –chilló Nessie al ver que me desplomaba.

Luego, sentí como su peso se desvanecía de mi lomo y escuché de nuevo su chillido de pánico. Lancé un último y agónico aullido al aire, llorando por la derrota. Aún así, aunque daría todo por levantarme, el dolor lacerante de la herida me había dejado inmovilizado.

O tal vez el pájaro tenía algún veneno inyectado en su pico. Después de ver las llamas del dragón, todo era posible. Eso explicaría por qué la sangre seguía manando de mi cabeza.

Se la llevaron. Se llevaron a mi Nessie.


	6. El Tigre, el Oso y el Unicornio

Edward porta la voz.

Las tres figuras avanzaron impasibles. Me di cuenta de que no eran simples animales porque sus pensamientos eran demasiado racionales como para que lo fueran.

_Son los vampiros_, pensaba la que estaba en el medio.

¿Sabían qué éramos?

_¿Serán los que son nuestros? _pensó otro.

¿Suyos? ¿Nos iban a atacar?

_Son los padres de la cría _afirmó otro.

Renesmee. Mi hija estaba en peligro.

-Bella, hay que ir en ayuda de Jacob –le dije a mi esposa, la cuál se encontraba a mi lado-. Creo que quieren a Renesmee.

Sentí como mi esposa dejaba de respirar, presa del pánico por nuestra hija.

Pero en ese momento, las criaturas salieron de las sombras y no pude más que contemplarlas boquiabierto.

-Pero, ¿qué son esos? –preguntó Bella, tan desconcertada como yo.

Un oso blanco como la nieve, un tigre y... ¿¡un unicornio!? Los tres eran tan grandes como Jacob cuando entraba en fase.

Mi esposa y yo nos pusimos en guardia en perfecta sincronía.

El supuesto unicornio –un caballo blanco con alas y un cuerno en la frente- nos miró impasible. Estaba en el centro de la formación.

_Hay que hacer tiempo... _pensó.

Los otros asintieron.

¿Tenían conexión mental entre ellos, como la manada de Jacob? Eso sí que no me lo esperaba...

_¿Qué son esas monstruosidades?_, escuché.

Por un momento, pensé que Jacob había visto la escena y corría en nuestra ayuda.

_¿¡Un dragón!?_, pensó luego.

Y supe que también los estaban atacando a ellos.

Intenté correr hacia el lugar de donde venían los pensamientos de Jacob, pero el tigre se me puso adelante rápido como un rayo, bloqueándome el paso. Un gruñido se abrió paso entre mis dientes.

_Uy, el vampiro se enojó_, pensó sarcástico.

Me abalancé sobre él.

El oso vino a ayudar a su amigo, mientras yo intentaba convertirlo en mi almuerzo. Pero tenía un olor espantoso, al igual que el de Jacob y, además, el oso quiso abalanzarse sobre mí.

Me escabullí rápidamente, y el animal cayó encima de su compañero.

Vi los pensamientos de mi Renesmee como si hubiera apoyado su manita caliente en mi mejilla y me los estuviera mostrando a mí: en esta se veía la parte posterior de la cabeza de Jacob en su forma lobuna y, delante de ellos, a solo unos metros... ¡¿Un dragón y un pájaro gigante!? Mi hija le pidió a Jacob que corriera y que viniera a buscarnos para huir del bosque.

_¡Chupasangre, tenemos compañía!_, un pensamiento de Jacob me llegó con absoluta claridad, y le dediqué toda mi atención. _Te va a parecer raro, pero aparecieron un dragón y un pájaro, los dos de mi tamaño aproximadamente, y nos están acechando... no temo por mi vida, ¡temo por la niña! Creo que puedo con ellos, pero ¿y si hay más?_

¿¡Un dragón, un unicornio, un oso polar, un tigre y un pájaro gigantesco venían a por nosotros!?

Debía encontrar la manera de escapar de ese triángulo de animales demasiado racionales para serlo y proteger a mi hija.

Bella intentaba escapar del unicornio, pero estos animales eran apenas menos veloces que nosotros, por lo que nos resultaba muy difícil.

Los otros dos se pusieron en pie y me acecharon.

Vi los pensamientos de mi hija cuando le mostró a Jacob... ¿¡Una herida entre su pelambrera que manaba sangre!? Le dijo con ese pensamiento que su sangre no le atraía para nada... y claro, era la sangre de un licántropo... ¿a quién iba a atraerle?

Vi en la mente de la niña como el pájaro monstruoso y el dragón rojo se confabulaban: el primero se abalanzó sobre él y, cuando Jacob se irguió para atacarlo, el dragón... ¿¡Lanzó llamas!? Nada me sorprendería de ahora en más. Las patas de Jacob se quemaron y cedieron, aunque la pelambrera no se incendió. El ave le dio el picotazo final, en el mismo lugar que antes, y Jacob no lo soportó y se desplomó en la nieve, tiñéndola de rojo.

-¡Jake! –el chillido de Renesmee se escuchó desde nuestra posición. Bella dejó de acechar al unicornio y miró hacia allí, con el pánico escrito en el rostro.

-Edward, ¡Renesmee...! –casi me imploró.

-Jacob ha caído.

Ella se desplomó en el suelo. Si hubiera podido llorar, lo estaría haciendo, al igual que yo.

Jacob sintió como le sacaban a mi hija del lomo. Su lastimero aullido se escuchó desde nuestra posición. El dragón la levantó del saco de lana con los dientes y emprendió vuelo. También esa vez escuchamos el chillido de pánico de Renesmee.

_Lo tenemos, vamos_, pensó una voz desconocida.

_¡Retirada, retirada!_, pensó el unicornio, y los animales abandonaron el lugar.

Corrimos hacia el lugar de donde había provenido el sonido y encontramos a Jacob en la nieve. Sus heridas ya habían cerrado y estaba despertándose.

-¿Dónde está Renesmee? –le preguntó Bella, con su voz teñida de pánico.

_Se la llevaron_, él la miró apenado, y una lágrima surcó su rostro. Ella entendió el mensaje sin que yo tuviera que oficiar de traductor, y se dejó caer en la nieve.

_Lo siento. Hice todo lo que pude_, pensó.

En ese momento vimos como aparecía un círculo de forma vertical frente a nosotros, y los cinco animales –con Renesmee agarrada desde el saco por el dragón- y pasaron por él.

-Hay que ir tras ellos –dijo Jacob levantándose presuroso.

Y los siguió.

-¡Jake, espera! –gritó Bella.

Él no le hizo caso y pasó por el círculo.

Jacob tenía razón: debíamos buscar a Renesmee. El círculo se estaba cerrando.

Le tendí la mano a mi esposa. Ella la tomó con firmeza y los dos pasamos por el círculo. Luego, este se cerró a nuestras espaldas.


	7. Cabuterondia

Bella porta la voz.

Antes de que pasáramos, el círculo se veía negro como boca de lobo, y eso significaba que lo que había detrás era negro, ya que mis nuevos ojos percibían lo que estaba sumido en la oscuridad con total claridad. Cuando lo cruzamos, lo único que me mantuvo conciente de la realidad fue la mano de Edward, la cuál se aferraba a la mía.

Luego, la oscuridad se fue y llegamos a otro lugar.

Sabía que era otro lugar porque era un bosque _verde_ y nosotros, hasta donde sabia, habíamos estado en un bosque cubierto por la nieve.

Jacob se había vuelto a transformar en humano. Su pelo, habitualmente negro, estaba cubierto de restos de sangre, pero a él parecía no importarle. Claro que no le importaba, ¿cómo iba a importarle estando Renesmee en garras enemigas?

Me giré justo a tiempo para ver como el círculo se desvanecía. No podríamos volver, pero lo único importante ahora era rescatar a mi hija.

-¿Qué hacemos ahora? –pregunté.

Ninguno supo contestarme.

Con mi vista periférica me percaté de un pequeño movimiento entre los arbustos, y me puse en guardia de inmediato. Envolví con mi escudo a mi esposo y a mi mejor amigo, aunque no supiera si eso iba a ser de utilidad. Nada perdía con probar.

-Cálmate, Bella –me pidió Edward, poniendo una mano sobre mi hombro-, ella no pretende hacernos daño.

¿Ella? ¿Y quién era ella, si se podía saber?

En ese momento, de entre los árboles salió una gran pantera negra.

-Bienvenidos –nos dijo con voz armoniosa.

Edward frunció el ceño.

-¿Cabuterondia? –preguntó.

Tanto Jacob como yo lo miramos como si se hubiera vuelto loco. ¿Qué estaba diciendo?

La pantera abrió unos ojos como platos y asintió. En ese momento entendí que le había leído la mente, pero todavía seguía sin saber qué significaba esa palabra.

-Así es –dijo la pantera, sonriendo de nuevo-, me llamo Telmira. Os saludo de nuevo en nombre de toda Cabuterondia.

¿Cabuterondia era el nombre del lugar donde estábamos?

-Síganme. No son tiempos como para estar solos en mitad de un bosque. Vengan por aquí.

A mí no me importaba en absoluto estar en medio de un bosque. Mi hija estaba en peligro, y yo era una vampiresa. ¿Por qué debía tener miedo?

Pero, al ver que Edward la seguía, supuse que tendría buenas razones para ello.

-Prefiero dar tres pasos certeros hasta Renesmee que dar cien sin rumbo y perderme, Jacob –le espetó mi marido al metamorfo, seguramente en respuesta de la pregunta que yo misma tenía en la cabeza: ¿Por qué la seguíamos, si Renesmee estaba en peligro?-. Telmira tiene mucha información que nos será de ayuda –luego de un segundo, le espetó-. Porque es inteligente y, desde que leí en sus pensamientos que el lugar se llama Cabuterondia, está bloqueando su mente porque no sabe si darnos información es lo correcto –seguramente, Jacob había preguntado por qué no leía la información en sus pensamientos y ya.

Seguimos a Telmira por entre los arbustos hasta una roca no muy alta, pero muy ancha. Ella la corrió con sus patas y vimos que allí, oculto bajo la roca, había un pasadizo que caía en forma de túnel. Vi que este tenía, a menos de un metro de distancia, unos huecos a cada lado y supuse que los que pasaban apoyaban las patas traseras ahí y colocaban la roca de nuevo en su sitio antes de saltar.

-Pasen de a uno –nos pidió, y miró a Jacob pensativa.

Lo más seguro es que estuviera pensando como iba a hacer para pasar por el túnel. La risa entre dientes de Edward me lo confirmó. Al parecer, pensamientos tan triviales como ese no los bloqueaba.

Edward se lanzó primero, y luego me lancé yo. El túnel estaba hecho de tierra al principio, y después de los primeros tres metros la tierra era reemplazada por roca sólida. Este se iba ampliando, de manera que nadie se lastimara con la roca. Una gran obra maestra, pensada para ser útil desde todos los ángulos. Me pregunté quién la habría hecho.

Cuando llegué al final del túnel, el cuál daba a un pasadizo en penumbras, me apoyé suavemente sobre las puntas de las sandalias.

El lugar era una casa en toda regla: tenía una enorme mesa de madera rectangular, con doce sillas –cinco en cada lado y una en cada cabecera-, pero ninguno de los allí reunidos estaba sentado allí, sino que habían formado una ronda en el piso alrededor de una cesta de fruta y _conversaban _entre ellos, aunque fueran animales, al igual que Telmira.

Jacob cayó unos segundos después, pero apenas presté atención al hecho de que su corpachón hubiera pasado por la entrada.

El grupo lo constituían una pareja de topos –que seguramente se habría encargado de la construcción del lugar-, un castor, un pájaro extraño de color amarillo fluorescente, una pareja de ciervos, un lobo, un jaguar y una liebre.

Se callaron súbitamente al percatarse de nuestra llegada, y se pusieron en guardia.

-¡Tranquilos, tranquilos! –los calmó Telmira, que había llegado recién. La multitud se calló y la miró, expectante- Ellos no son los manipulados por el oscuro, os lo puedo asegurar –les dijo. Luego, nos miró con toda cordialidad-. Vengan, tomen asiento- nos pidió con amabilidad.

Nosotros fuimos a sentarnos por pura cordialidad, pero aún en guardia, preparados para una emboscada. Pero Edward se tranquilizó cuando nos hubimos sentado, y yo me tranquilicé con él.

-Bueno, bienvenidos a la guarida de la U.P.S.G.C.

_**La U.P.S.G.C??? SIS, ya van a ver en el proximo capitulo, pero hagan teorias!! Perdieron el rastro de Renesmee ToT... Bueno, sino no continuaba el fic :P**_

_**Me cae bien la pantera... sabe lo qe hace.**_

_**Mi lado obscuro esta golpeando las paredes de la jaula... :S**_

_**Eso solo puede significar una cosa: PROBLEMAS.**_

_**En el proximo capitulo no porque creo qe podre contenerlo, espero poder contenerlo dos capitulos mas aunque sea... **_

_**Van a ver cuantas sorpresas los esperan!!!**_

_**Gracias por leer!!! Son los mejores!!! :D**_

_**Laaaali**_


	8. Mundos Paralelos

Bella porta la voz.

-¿La U.P.S.G.C.? –preguntamos Jacob y yo al unísono.

Era obvio que Telmira había pensado lo que significaban las siglas a medida que las pronunciaba, por lo que Edward ya sabía su significado. No obstante, dejó que la pantera nos explicara.

-Es la Unidad de Protección a los Sobrevivientes del Gobierno de Connecticut –nos explicó-. Cuando les cuente nuestra historia, lo entenderán. Pero primero, ustedes: ¿Quiénes son y de donde vienen?

-Yo me llamo Edward Cullen y ella es mi esposa, Bella –empezó mi marido-, somos vampiros. Él es Jacob Black, y es un metamorfo; puede transformarse en un lobo.

-¿Es un metamorfo de los dotados por Connecticut? –preguntó Telmira con una mezcla de temor y enojo. Un coro de gruñidos se alzó de entre los espectadores.

Al parecer el tal Connecticut no tenía muchos admiradores en ese grupo.

-No, no sabemos quién es Connecticut. Digamos que la metamorfosis es una herencia que le entregaron sus antepasados –les explicó.

Todos se calmaron.

-Y vosotros decís que sois... –preguntó Telmira más calmada.

-Somos vampiros –le repitió Edward.

-¿De qué mundo venís?

-¿Mundo? –inquirió mi marido.

Al parecer Telmira estaba tapando sus pensamientos y no sabía a qué se refería con eso.

-Pongámoslo de otra manera: aquí habitan animales parlantes; en su mundo...

-...habitan los humanos –terminó Edward, comprendiendo al fin.

Los animales pusieron los ojos como platos.

-¿Pueden explicarnos de qué va esto? Desde el principio, por favor –pedí.

-Primero ustedes; ¿qué propósitos perseguís al venir aquí? –preguntó Telmira.

-Tenemos una hija, se llama Renesmee –le expliqué-. Estábamos cazando en _nuestro mundo_ con Jacob cuando se nos aparecieron un dragón, un pájaro gigante, un unicornio, un tigre y un oso blanco como la nieve, nos atacaron y se llevaron a mi pequeña –sentí como los ojos me escocían, aunque no iban a derramar ni una lágrima.

-Luego, cruzaron un portal circular y se la llevaron, y nosotros lo cruzamos para seguirlos y aparecimos aquí –terminó mi esposo, pasando un brazo por mis hombros y atrayéndome hacia él para que apoyara la cabeza en su pecho.

-Bueno, eso lo explica todo –dijo Telmira para sí misma, sin mostrar asombro ante la mención de los antedichos animales-. Ellos son Frederic y Paris –señaló a la pareja de topos, que nos saludó con una inclinación de cabeza-, Dominic –señaló al castor, el cuál nos saludó tímidamente con un ademán de la mano-, Sarah –el pájaro exótico nos sonrió-, Coraline y Patrick –los ciervos nos miraron con... ¿esperanza?-, Theodore –el lobo sólo nos dirigió una mirada cautelosa-, Thomas –el jaguar nos hizo una inclinación de cabeza- y Lucy –la liebre sonreía con emoción. Me hizo recordar a Renesmee, y una punzada de dolor atravesó mi pecho, justo donde debería estar mi corazón.

Thomas es el hijo del sabio del lugar, y él le contó desde pequeño todo lo referido a Cabuterondia, historias que pasaron de generación en generación. Por favor, Thomas, cuéntales la historia.

El jaguar se levantó y se acercó hasta quedar frente a nosotros. Se acomodó y carraspeó.

-Al principio, sólo había un mundo llamado Agulcabucazerondia –su voz era juvenil, pero se observaba un matiz autoritario en ella que exigía respeto-. En él convivían humanos, seres míticos, animales parlantes y animales sin inteligencia racional, para que pudieran alimentarse, además de plantas y árboles frutales.

Pero las guerras entre especies eran demasiado frecuentes y cada vez quedaban menos unidades en cada bando. Entonces, el Dios Supremo llamado Hundequerondia, el cuál creó el mundo y le puso la parte final de su nombre para que sus habitantes le recuerden, supo que ninguna especie iba a sobrevivir en compañía de la otra.

Por ello, hizo dos mundos paralelos al primero. En uno puso a los humanos; en otro, a los animales parlantes; y en el otro dejó a los seres míticos. Pero, para hacer equilibrio, puso algunos seres míticos en el mundo paralelo correspondiente a los humanos, además de los animales sin inteligencia racional y las plantas y árboles frutales correspondientes; y, en los otros dos mundos, sólo puso a los animales sin inteligencia racional y a las plantas y árboles frutales correspondientes.

-Espera –jadeó Edward. Su cara estaba contraída por la sorpresa-, con seres míticos... ¿¡Te refieres a nosotros!? –la pregunta me tomó por sorpresa y abrí los ojos como platos al comprender a lo que se refería: ¿era ese el origen de los vampiros?

-Sí –respondió Thomas, dejándonos sorprendidos-, a los vampiros, a los metamorfos, a los licántropos... a toda especie que se parezca a un humano, pero sea otra cosa en el interior.

Prosigo: al mundo de los animales parlantes le puso Cabuterondia; al mundo de los seres míticos, le puso Agulterondia; y al mundo de los humanos lo llamó Cazerondia.

Esa es la división del mundo en tres mundos paralelos, con sólo una conexión. Y esa conexión la descubrió un humano de diecisiete años llamado Connecticut dentro de una cueva en un lugar llamado Volterra, o algo así. Ese portal permanente le llevó al mundo mítico, donde se hizo amigo de un metamorfo que le enseñó cómo era la _teoría_ de la transformación, ya que todos habían nacido metamorfos y no habían tenido necesidad de transformarse por ellos mismos. En ese mundo, los vampiros habían aprendido a sobrevivir consumiendo la sangre de los animales sin inteligencia racional, y todos vivían en paz gracias a eso. Como decía, Connecticut estuvo años intentando transformarse y, sólo trece años después, lo logró.

Se transformó en un majestuoso león, y obtuvo el don de otorgarle a los humanos que quisiera el espíritu del animal que deseara. No podría crecer; se había quedado paralizado en sus 30 años. Llamó Gott a su forma leonina y quiso venir al mundo de los animales parlantes para gobernarnos, seguro de que lo tomarían como un Dios.

Entonces, tres vampiros llamados Aro, Cayo y Marco...

-¿¡QUÉ!? –gritamos Edward, Jacob y yo al unísono al escuchar esos nombres.

¿Aro, Cayo y Marco? ¿Qué tenían que ver en esta historia? Ahora me cerraba lo de Volterra...

-Esos eran tres de los vampiros que vivían en Agulterondia –nos explicó Thomas-. Bueno, como les decía: los vampiros le dijeron donde estaba ubicado el portal hacia Cabuterondia a cambio de que él les dijera dónde estaba ubicado el portal hacia Cazerondia. Intercambiaron información y los vampiros cruzaron el portal permanente hacia Cazerondia, el mundo de los humanos, mientras que Connecticut cruzó el portal hacia Cabuterondia, el mundo de los animales parlantes.

Cuando Connecticut llegó a Cabuterondia, se transformó en Gott y se impuso a la voluntad de los animales parlantes. Una parte de ellos estuvo de acuerdo con su gobierno, y ayudó a Gott a someternos, terminando con la mayoría de nosotros.

Pero Gott, apenas nos sometieron, acabó con todos ellos, porque quería ser el único gobernante y demostró así lo temible que podía llegar a ser.

Aunque no se conformó con eso; antes de destruirlos, los mandó por todo Cabuterondia buscando el portal permanente que llevaba a Cazerondia. Cuando lo encontraron, los destruyó, y estudió el portal hasta poder reconstruirlo en un aparato. Luego, fue a Cazerondia y tomó a cinco humanos jóvenes, dos chicas y tres varones, y se los llevó.

Ya aquí en Cabuterondia, les dio a cada uno un espíritu diferente: a una de las chicas, llamada Mary, le dio el espíritu del bello unicornio blanco; a la otra, Penélope, le dio el espíritu del pájaro exótico rosado; a Peter el del gran oso blanco de las nieves; a William, el del veloz tigre; y a Martin, el considerado líder, se le otorgó el del dragón de fuego.

Jacob apretó las manos en sendos puños y miró con furia hacia sus piernas, las cuáles estaban algo enrojecidas. Me pregunté por qué estaban así, ¿el dragón lo habría quemado? ¿Acaso era posible que el dragón escupiera fuego?

_Claro_, me recordé a mí misma, _como si esto no fuera prueba suficiente de que nada es imposible_.

-El unicornio se llama Alongott, el dragón Burngott, el tigre Flagott, el pájaro Birgott y el oso, Pogott. Gott les puso así copiándose de Hundequerondia, pero él lo hizo para que se supiera que eran suyos.

-Y, desde ese momento, mis dos hermanas y yo fundamos la Unidad de Protección a los Sobrevivientes del Gobierno de Connecticut –nos contó Telmira-. Consta de tres guaridas diferentes, una de las cuáles es esta, y aquí nos ocultamos. Salimos sólo tres veces al día con los animales carnívoros para cazar animales sin inteligencia racional y buscar frutas y vegetales para los herbívoros, pero siempre en lugares seguros.

-Se cree que Connecticut hizo otro trato más reciente con el trío vampírico. Se trataba sobre algo que beneficiaba a los dos bandos: Connecticut secuestraba a una chica... –el nivel de voz de Thomas fue bajando de volumen por la comprensión; entendió, al mismo tiempo que yo, la relación que había entre ese pasado y esos amigos de Connecticut y nosotros. Se repuso y siguió- que tenía mayor potencial que un humano para ser metamorfa por una razón que desconozco. Esa chica iba a atraer a un grupo de personas que el trío necesitaba... y él se quedaba con la chica y la transformaba en metamorfa.

Un gruñido furioso salió del pecho de Jacob.

-¡Sobre mi cadáver! –masculló con ira- ¡No tocarán a Nessie! ¡Ni aunque, por ser mitad vampiro, tenga el maldito potencial!

-Ustedes deben ser los que buscan –razonó en voz alta Theodore, el lobo, con voz seria y formal, ignorando a Jacob por completo-. Por la forma en la que gritaron cuando mencionaron al trío vampírico, lo conocen. Ahora cuéntennos qué relación tiene con ustedes, para que nosotros también podamos comprender la historia completa.

Y así les contamos todo lo referente a mi hija, a los Vulturis, y por qué querían usar a mi pequeña de señuelo.

_**Ay, que capitulo largo!!! Bueno, ya estoy empezando a formar la historia, mas o menos se va viendo de qe va la cosa, no? Va a haber mas sorpresas en el proximo capitulo, se los aseguro!!! Sigan leyendo, qe no creo qe mi lado obscuro aguante mucho tiempo mas encerrado en su jaula, y ya esta planeando un futuro muuuuy cruel para ALGUIEN... (sis, soy muuuy mala y no les voy a decir para qien ^^) **_

_**Gracias por leer!! Son los mejores!! :D**_

_**Laaaali**_


	9. Impaciencia

**JacobPLV**

¿Qué rayos hacíamos ahí, sentados en las sillas de madera, explicándoles a esos animales de fábula nuestra historia mientras que Nessie estaba en manos enemigas? En esos momentos sería capaz de entrar en fase y rematar a zarpazos a Edward con intención de descargar mi ira en él. ¿Por qué no nos poníamos en movimiento de una vez? ¡Nessie estaba en peligro!

Y él hablando tan tranquilamente, explicando las cosas a los animales parlantes.

¿Por qué no nos íbamos? Tenía algunos asuntos pendientes con cierto dragón rojo... miré mis piernas, en las que tenía un recordatorio suyo, y apreté los puños de nuevo.

No era capaz de protegerla. Menudo licántropo era que no podía proteger a mi imprimada, ¿eh?

-Jacob, sabes que no es así –me calmó Edward.

No me había percatado de que ahora era Bella la que les contaba sobre la guerra contra los Vulturis y el poder de su escudo.

-Dejé que se la llevaran, ¿cómo pude ser tan imbécil? –sentí como las lágrimas afloraban en mis ojos, pero las contuve. Aunque tuviera ganas de derrumbarme, no era momento para eso. No cuando estaba en medio de un séquito de animales, enfrente del que antes había sido mi peor enemigo y ahora era el padre de la única razón de mi existencia, enfrente de la que _había _sido la única razón de mi existencia... No cuando _la_ única razón de mi existencia no estaba conmigo. No era el momento oportuno.

Claro que el chupasangre escuchó mi debate interior. Y, cuando escuchó, hizo algo de lo que nunca creí que sería capaz: me puso la mano en el hombro en señal de apoyo.

Rió por lo bajo al escuchar la sorpresa en mis pensamientos. Bella se dio cuenta, pero no interrumpió su relato. Tenía una horda de animales a los que informar.

-Dime, ¿por qué no nos vamos? –le pregunté.

-Por dos cosas: la primera, que ellos fueron muy amables al darnos toda la información que nos dieron, y que sin ella no tendríamos una base que investigar –puse los ojos en blanco; claro, que raro que el chupasangre pensara en la ética. Pero, ¿era más importante eso que su propia hija?-. Sabes que no, Jacob –me dijo al escuchar eso, ahora serio-. Renesmee es lo que más me importa en la vida, ella y Bella. Daría todo por ella, pero, y esta es la segunda razón por la que seguimos aquí, ellos saben el lugar donde se encuentra establecido Connecticut y, por lo tanto, donde se encuentra Renesmee, pero bloquean sus pensamientos. Pretenden someter a votación la idea de que alguno de ellos, posiblemente Telmira, nos acompañe hasta las inmediaciones.

Ahora entendía, y ahora sí me parecía razonable lo que hacía, aunque no por eso estaba menos ansioso. _Necesitaba_ que la pantera nos dijera donde diablos estaba Connecticut, para despedazarlo con mis garras lobunas. Pero primero deseaba encontrar al maldito dragón rojo, cortale la jeta en pedacitos, quemarlos hasta que sólo quedaran cenizas y utilizar su gran cuerpo para comer durante las próximas semanas. Sólo así dormiría totalmente en paz, si hacía eso y, por supuesto, rescataba a mi Nessie.

Algo me distrajo de mis pensamientos: Edward se envaró repentinamente y abrió unos ojos como platos.

-¿¡Qué!? –preguntó, mirando fijamente a Telmira.

_**Lo lamento chicos, preferi q mi lado obscuro saliera al final de este capitulo y los dejara en suspenso para volver a encerrarlo y poder hacer el otro capitulo en paz... ya se q se van a morir de intriga.. perdonenlo!! es malo!! –lado obscuro se rie de forma maligna-.**_

_**Pero les adelanto algo, q seguramente ya descubrieron: edward escucha algo en la mente de Telmira q es muuuuy interesante.**_

_**Gracias por leer!!! Son los mejores!! :D**_

_**Laaaali**_


	10. Sorpresa

Bella porta la voz.

Había terminado de relatarles nuestra historia a los animales, y estaba respondiendo las escasas dudas que les habían quedado. Bueno, de eso se ocupaba sólo una parte de mi cerebro...

...porque la otra estaba escuchando la conversación entre Edward y Jacob.

-¿¡Qué!? –escuché de pronto.

Me quedé callada. Ninguno de los presentes –ni animal ni vampiro ni metamorfo- movió un músculo mientras mi esposo miraba a la pantera Telmira con los ojos desorbitados por la sorpresa. La pantera no miraba a nadie, pero sus ojos también reflejaban sorpresa.

-No... no puede ser... –musitó Edward con los ojos perdidos en la nada.

-¿Qué es lo que no puede ser? –le pregunté al fin. Me acerqué a él, me senté en su regazo como cuando era humana y lo sacudí por los hombros un poco para que fijara la vista en mí. Funcionó: me miró y luego, como era común, me tomó por la cintura. Pero seguía pensativo... Demasiado pensativo.

Salió de su sopor al mismo tiempo que la pantera.

-¿Crees conocerlos? –le preguntó ella.

¿Conocer a quiénes? ¿Quién más estaba en Cabuterondia?

Él asintió.

Y entonces comprendí que había escuchado algo en la mente de Telmira. Algo muy interesante, al parecer...

Y se me ocurrió qué podía ser.

Los Vulturis habían venido a raptarnos. Y sólo éramos dos vampiros y un metamorfo.

Estábamos perdidos.

-Tranquilízate, Bella, no hay nada que temer –me calmó mi esposo, acercándome más a él. Yo apoyé la cabeza en su pecho, pero seguía intranquila. Y, claro, ¿cómo iba a calmarme si los Vulturis estaban viniendo a por nosotros y no tendríamos oportunidad de salvar a Renesmee?

-Vienen los Vulturis, ¿verdad? –le pregunté con temor.

Sus ojos reflejaron una verdadera sorpresa y el habitual deseo de poder leerme la mente para saber qué estaba pensando. Saqué mi escudo de su posición y le mostré mis pensamientos. Se sobresaltó al escucharlos, pero recordó lo que le había mostrado la noche anterior y leyó la historia que se había formado en mi mente. Luego, devolví el escudo a su posición anterior y lo miré expectante.

-¿De dónde has sacado que los Vulturis vienen a por nosotros? –me preguntó, y leí en sus ojos que lo decía sinceramente.

-Y entonces, ¿quién viene? –pregunté extrañada.

En ese momento, alguien golpeó una vez, luego dos seguidas, y luego una sola. Me pregunté si sería una clave secreta de los miembros de la U.P.S.G.C.

Escuchamos el ruido de la piedra al moverse. Unos segundos después, aterrizó frente a nosotros la persona que menos esperaba encontrar aquí.

-¡Hola! –nos saludo sonriendo.


End file.
